


Ferris Wheel

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: The fair comes to town and you are anxiously awaiting it’s arrival. You decide Steve can come with you, and he embarks on a journey to tell you his most guarded secret





	Ferris Wheel

The fair was in town, and if the fair was in town, you bet your ass you were going to be there. Although, it was a little embarrassing to be going at this age considering most of the people there are kids or parents who are taking their kids. But you loved it. You loved the shitty rides and the rigged booths. But most of all, you loved the Ferris wheel.

It wasn’t the biggest Ferris wheel in the world, of course, but you could still see for miles at the top of it. All over town and further. You would ask your mom over and over to go back on it, just to see the skyline one more time.

You had been spilling all of this to Steve who had sat with you at lunch, as he did every other day out of the year. He watched you ramble on and on and on about how much you loved the fair and all he could think about was how much he loved you and your lengthy explanations of the things you were passionate about.

So he decided he would go with you. How bad would it be? Going out to the fair with the girl that he loves? Winning her a giant teddy bear at one of the stalls, confessing his love to her at the top of the Ferris wheel while the sun started to set. He had it all planned out in his head, and he hadn’t even asked you yet.

He snapped out of his thoughts when you called his name. He gave you a sheepish smile, his big brown eyes silently apologising.

“Were you even listening to me, Steve?” You asked, letting out a giggle with a shake of your head.

He nodded and you raised an eyebrow. “You love the fair and the Ferris wheel and you’re dying for someone to go with you.” He rolled his eyes and grinned at you.

“I didn’t say that last part.” You pointed out to him, but he was correct, you did want someone to go with.

“Oh. Right. Yeah.” Steve mumbled, shoving some fries into his mouth, avoiding your gaze.

You bit your bottom lip in thought. “Wanna come with me?”

Steve looked up at you, almost shocked that you had even asked him. He blinked a few times before answering, mouth still half full. “Of course.”

You gave him a smile and went back to eating your lunch.

The two of you made plans in your last class to meet up at the weekend. He’d pick you up on Saturday, 1 pm sharp he promised, and he’d take you to the fair.

Right enough, he was there, knocking on your door at 1 pm. You were quite taken aback, Steve was never, ever on time. But you opened the door nonetheless and he greeted you with a wide grin.

The ride to the fair wasn’t long and, in all fairness, you almost definitely could have walked it. But you liked being in Steve’s car. It brought you back memories of late nights, driving around, escaping life.

Steve had never been to the fair before and stopped in his tracks when he saw the number of people there. Hawkins was a small town but it seemed like every damn person who lived in it was here.

“Is it always this busy?” He asked you, turning his head to look at you.

You nodded and grinned. You loved the atmosphere here, everybody was happy, nobody was having a bad time.

You grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him through the crowd, towards some stalls. There was hook-a-duck, and a ring toss, and one of those bells that you hit with a hammer. Steve looked around him, and spotted the place where he wanted to go.

He led you towards the booth – the ring toss you had seen before. What Steve had seen was the giant teddy bear hanging up. He was determined to win it and you let him try.

He failed his first two attempts at it and he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “Why is this so goddamn hard?”

You shook your head, sliding the worker another dollar. “You’re doing it wrong, that’s why.”

You took the three rings into your hands, stood side on to the booth, and tested out your throwing arm before letting the ring fly from your hands and onto the hook. Steve watched in admiration as you did the same with the other two, swinging them gracefully onto the other two hooks.

You pointed at the teddy bear, which the worker gave to you. You smiled and handed it to Steve. “For you.” You tilted your head and grinned.

He rolled his eyes and took it from you, stuffing it under his arm. “That is not the way that’s supposed to happen.”

You just shrugged, smirking at him before skipping off to another booth, Steve following closely behind.

You ended up at the Ferris wheel when Steve realised it was nearly getting to sunset time. You’d gone through most of the booths and were honestly getting tired at this point. The two of you waited patiently in line, you lazily leaning into Steve as you yawned.

The two of you made it to the front of the line and you were let into the next carriage. It slowly lifted up off the ground and Steve watched as you peered out the side, watching as the carriage lifted, revealing more and more of the horizon.

“It’s beautiful.” You whispered, glancing back at Steve for a second before looking back at the orange sunset.

He tapped you on your shoulder, causing you to turn your attention back to him. You hummed in question.

“Can I tell you something?” Steve licked his lips as he realised how hard his heart was pounding in his chest. His hands were shaking, and he was having trouble focusing on anything but you.

You nodded your head, tilting your head slightly in anticipation of what Steve was going to say.

“I love you [Y/N] [Y/L/N]. With all my heart.”

There is was. He said it and he felt himself calm down slightly. He got it out and he was watching for your reaction.

Steve watched as your expression became softer, as if that was even physically possible for you. A small smile came to your face and all the fear Steve had in him left him. He didn’t regret telling you. You might not say it back, but he didn’t regret it.

“Steve.” You whispered. You were at the top of the Ferris wheel now and nothing else could feel more right.

Steve leaned in and closed the little space there was between you, kissing you gently for a second.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say it before.” He said, his eyes flicking up to yours as he cupped your face with his hand.

You nodded slowly and he kissed you once more, lingering slightly longer.

You watched as the Ferris wheel slowly turned back around, letting your carriage fall gently to the ground. The two of you were let out and Steve immediately grabbed your hand, giving it a little squeeze.

“I’m really glad I came here today.” He said, a smile wiping across his face.

You grinned back. “Me too.”


End file.
